Spinal pathologies and disorders such as scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, degenerative disc disease, disc hemiation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including deformity, pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes fusion, fixation, discectomy, laminectomy, correction and implantable prosthetics. As part of these surgical treatments, implants such as bone fasteners, plates, connectors and vertebral rods are often used to provide stability to a treated region. These implants can redirect stresses away from a damaged or defective region while healing takes place to restore proper alignment and generally support the vertebral members. For example, rods and plates may be attached via the fasteners to the exterior of one or more vertebral members. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.